Amelia
by thatsherlockianneedshelp
Summary: The Lone Wanderers life before she went into the Capital Wasteland, Vault 101 left some of us curious. Here is what happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**NINE YEARS OLD.**_

My father's hand slowly traced over my patched up broken nose "I can't believe that he punched you that hard." I winced in pain shrugging his soft hand off me.

"It's fine Dad I caused it.. I said his mom had drank up all the rations." He shook his head slightly disappointed.

"You can't go out picking fights like that Amelia, okay?" His hand grazed my cheek as he left a soft kiss on my forehead. He stood up and quickly left the room, probably to get Stimpaks.

I got up and placed my hand on my disfigured nose, "Stupid Butch.." I mumbled. I plopped myself onto my bed slightly depressed he had just ruined my nose. It was my birthday as well, I had to go to my birthday party with a dodged up nose.

I sighed loudly and slammed my fist against my pillow remembering the fight.

"_Look, it's fatso number one and fatso number two!" I heard the painfully familiar voice, Butch. I turned to face Amata, she was staring right back at me._

_She grabbed my hand "Let's get out of her-" We was quickly cut off by Butch._

"_Where are you going? Are you scared?" Him and Wally laughed loudly while Paul stood there with a awkward look on his face. _

"_I bet they are scared!" Wally poked Amata's arm hard, I could see her wince slightly. I grabbed Amata quickly and started walking back away._

"_Look at all their fat flapping around!" They all made sick noises and pointed towards us. I spun around quickly, he had gone too far._

"_Well maybe you would have meat on your bones if your mom didn't drink away all the food rations!" I practically screeched at him, everyone had gone quiet. I turned around triumphantly but to my surprise I felt a strong grip on my shoulder pulling me around. "Hu-" I was cut off by Butch's hard punch._

_I heard Amata scream slightly as he pushed me down and pinned me to the ground, his fists repeatedly punching my face. He stopped and brought them towards my throat this time. I let out a small gurgle._

_I passed shortly after._

That's all I remember now I was here with a broken nose. I turned my head to see Amata at the door staring, slightly distraught.

"A-are you okay?" She cautiously walked towards me and perched on the end of my bed.

"Yeah.. It hurt a bit." She laughed slightly.

"I ran and got Officer Gomez after you passed out.. It went by so quick, sorry.." She looked away guiltily.

"It's fine." I laughed and stared at her "At least I got to say the best insult ever. That sure shut him up!" We both laughed loudly ignoring the fact that my nose was completely destroyed.

_**TEN YEARS OLD**_

The bright light was turned on quickly practically blinding me "SURPRISE!" I jumped back surprised.

"You will blind the poor child, careful." I heard my father's voice and smiled brightly, I felt my Dad's hand rest on my shoulder "Happy birthday sweetie.. I can't believe your ten already."

The Overseer approached me with the Pipboy 3000. I smiled and knew what was coming.

He smiled as Amata interrupted him putting the Pipboy on my arm.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you didn't we?" She laughed "Your dad was afraid you was going to find out, But I told him not to worry. You're really easy to fool." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you for doing this Amata.. It means a lot, especially since yesterday." I smiled and hugged her, she was my best friend.

"It's okay, sorry about Butch and Wally being here.. My dad insisted that we should try to get you to makeup." I made a sick sound making her giggle. "Guess what I got you?!" She exclaimed loudly making me slightly excited.

"Uh.. A date with Freddie Gomez?" I giggled as she made a face of disgust.

"Ew! Freddie the Freak? He probably has cooties!" I burst out laughing. "Anyways, I got you.." She paused letting suspense take over before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny comic book "Grognak the Barbarian, issue fourteen with no missing pages!" She smiled and put it inside my hands, I hugged her again.

"Amata, this is the best birthday ever!" I grinned.

She was interrupted by her dad, the Overseer calling her name "Anyways enjoy your party!" She walked away smiling.

I walked up the Old Lady Palmer, she probably had something nice for me. "Are you having a nice party? Ten years old, my my my. Seems like only yesterday your daddy came..." I stared at the crazy old woman, what was she going on about? "Goodness, listen to me ramble! You're waiting for your present aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am" I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Such a nice polite young lady you are! Don't ever lose your gift of speaking your mind so directly. We could use more of that down here." I suppressed the need to steal the present directly from the old bat, She placed the soft sweetroll into my hands.

"Thank you ma'am" I walked away before she could go on about anything else, I noticed the cake had been destroyed and Andy somehow had cake all over himself. I walked past Butch's table but I felt a familiar hand grab my wrist as I walked past.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake." Butch annoyingly stared at me, I knew what was coming "Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer." I stared at him, I hate him so much.

"Sure!" I smiled kindly and spat on his face before throwing it directly at him.

He pushed me down and started punching me again, I felt my nose crack once again. He had only managed to land one punch before he was dragged off me by Officer Gomez "Butch! What do you think you're doing hitting a girl on her birthday!" Butch looked shocked wondering if Gomez had seen what I just did to him.

"But she ju-" Gomez was oblivious to what he was about to say and carried on scolding him.

I was triumphant this time.

_**FOUR YEARS LATER**_

Puberty had started for me and Amata, I had spots the size of a radroach.

Suddenly everyone was becoming cute, Freaky Freddie was now becoming Fit Freddie. It made it worse whenever people said "It's just her age" and I cried every time I was told off. The only person I could discuss this stuff with was Amata. I felt like bursting out crying every single time Butch, Wally and Paul called me fat. I was aware of everything now, It was not like when I was eight.

The only way to calm myself was to do boxing, my dad had got me a punching bag for my tenth birthday, it was either this or a gun. I preferred boxing.

I heard Amata enter my room "Amata what are you doing here? It's 1 am!" I let out a little giggle before she let out a deep breath.

"Butch said I had a nice ass today.." She shook her slightly blushed head as I laughed.

"He said I had nice tits." We both sighed hearing stuff like this boosted our confidence but made us feel like whores but it's not like we was Christine Kendall, that reminds me.. "You know Christine Kendall?" She nodded her head "Apparently she's had sex with Butch." Amata let out a loud gasp before interrupting me.

"I heard he did it with Susie Mack as well." We both cringed "God, those girls need to control themselves or they will end up pregnant without permission." I shook my head and laughed.

We were still relentlessly bullied by Butch, But we usually thought, At least one of the cool kids talked to us, he made us feel slightly cool, even though that was wrong. We was losers.

I heard Elvis's voice on the radio and I let out a high pitched screech at the same time as Amata.

"God, I can't believe they got this music, it's from like.. two hundred and fifty years ago.." I smiled and started singing along with Elvis.

I saw my Pipboy glow bright interrupting my chorus. I slowly stood up "I've got to go, I don't know why.." Diner? At this time? I shrugged my shoulders and started walking away "Don't steal my radio!" I laughed and carried on down the hallway, I didn't share with my dad, I refused to as I was a teenage girl and was doing lady stuff. I managed to get my own miniature apartment despite it being the smallest down here.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

I stared inside the Diner, it had its lights on for some reason, and the radio was on.

I clenched my fists ready to knock someone out, that was when I heard a cackle behind me.

"Look, it's Fatso thieving food in the middle of the night!" I turned around the see Butch, Christine Kendall, Wally, Paul and Susie all standing there laughing hard.

"W-what? But I wa-" I was being ignored all they did was just laugh loudly.

"Don't eat all the food, we need some as well!" Christine added on making them all laugh even more. I felt tears spring to my eyes, this was the first time I had ever done anything like this.

I never cried.

Butch look slightly surprised for a second or so before smirking "God, you are such a cry baby."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I pushed passed them and ran away the slight thud of my boots hitting the metal plates. "There's an earthquake!" They were like a pack of hyenas behind me.

I had only one place to go.

I quickly ran down to the reactor, my boxing area had its own special room. I slumped down on the floor straight away once the door had closed, I swiftly locked it and cried my eyes out. I had been humiliated in front of everyone, I was officially the biggest loser ever.

I stood up my face stained with tears and looked into the mirror opposite me, all I saw was fat.. I had to lose it. All of it. I pulled on the fat on my thighs and stomach as more tears streamed down my face.

I laid down on the cold metal floor cried myself to sleep, I would lose all of this fat.

_**THREE MONTHES LATER**_

My poor body had gone through drastic changes, my rush to lose weight caused there to be stretch marks after, I had lost 20 pounds and now weighed 85 pounds at 5', my strict diet and intense training schedule had done wonders. Everyone knew I was losing weight, every time I saw Butch he would look away straight away, he knew.

Maybe one day I should go up to him and tell him this is what he caused, this is his work.

Amata approached me in my boxing room. Beads of sweat travelled down my face and onto my chest "Perhaps you should have a break." I stopped punching the bag and turned around to her.

"I can't stop.. I need to lose weight. Everyone said." I sat back down on the floor and gulped down a whole bottle of water. I looked back towards Amata, she was crying?

"Amata? Are you okay?" I stood up and approached her.

She quickly hugged me despite me being sweaty "No..no.." Her voice cracked on the second no "The question is are **you** okay?" Her hug tightened on me, my small frame felt almost crushed.

Am I okay? I felt myself start to cry "No, I'm not okay.. I haven't been for a while." I laughed and cried, I was happy it was off my chest. I felt her stroke my hair.

"It's okay.. I'm here for you, you don't have to listen to anything anyone says, It doesn't matter anymore."

She was right, I don't have to listen to anything.

That night we both cried to each other, we had never been closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 YEAR LATER**

I stared at myself in the mirror, my brown hair was long and cascaded down my back, I had tried to mimic the pinup girls on the posters the boys had. I spent hours each night curling each tiny bit of my hair just to get the look. My body wasn't exactly the best neither was my face, but at least I could make my hair look good. I had slight muscles from all the boxing I did.

Everyone else was tall and had long slender legs, all of the girls except me were 5'7' while I was still only 5', the men were relatively tall as well at a staggering 6'2'. Why was I the only small one? I looked like a goddamn bush stump compared to them. I turned on the radio again to be welcomed by Roy Orbison Oh Pretty Woman. If only.

I sighed and stared at myself, this was the first time I had curled my hair like this. I was probably going to get some rude comments from Wally and Butch, but who cares they are.. dicks. I smiled at my reflection and grabbed and put on my shoes, they were something called Converse, apparently a pre war collection. Amata had managed to get me a pair, sometimes I wonder how the Vault manages to get all this, I can't say that out loud otherwise I will be pumped full of drugs, I've seen it happen to the older ones. I grabbed my backpack and set off out my apartment.

I always meet Amata in the diner in the morning to get breakfast and talk about boys. She was currently in some sort of relationship with Freddie Gomez, she thought it was great, when actually it was awkward for me to be on the lookout for guards and her dad while she made out with him. I cringed slightly at the thought of them both munching off each others faces.

I stared inside the diner to see Butch with his arm around Christine laughing loudly along with Wally, Susie and Paul, also on the table where I usually wait as well. Great.

I took a deep breath in and stuck my chest out and pressed walked towards the door as it opened, Elvis was playing in the back of the diner, I walked inside and immediately the laughter all halted, Butch's eyes looked me up and down repeatedly before he quickly started a new conversation about his gang or something.

I quickly sat down on the closest table and shuffled awkwardly checking my watch and getting out the first thing my hand could reach, which was surprisingly not food and a book. I looked at the cover to find a complete brown. Oh well, I'll just pretend I'm reading it.

"She was practically jumpin' on me!" I heard Butch say loudly, I couldn't decipher whether it was on purpose or whether he was just being a loud mouth as usual.

"Oh shut up!" Christine's voice went high pitched as I heard a loud thumping sound and a grunt.

"You wanted it.." I heard snickers from him and his friends. If I look up right now, will they all be staring at me? I looked up for a second to see Butch kiss Christine lightly on the nose before turning back and eating his breakfast, I caught his eye for a second or so before turning back to my book. I felt butterflies fly around my stomach. Why? I have no goddamn clue why.

I saw Amata skipping around before signalling me to come outside, I packed my book inside my backpack and started to walk towards the door, I felt eyes burn into my back.

"Nerd." Wally's voice echoed the room along with everyone's giggles except Butch's.

I stopped in my path. I could turn around and really hurt him. Or I could turn around and he could really hurt me. God, this could go so wrong if I turn around and say the wrong thing. Perhaps I should keep on walking. "You gonna do somethin' about me?"

I spun around quickly and took a few long paces forward before coming right up to his face and whispering into his ear.

"Perhaps I am." I am going to get punched so goddamn hard.

I stepped back slightly to see all their surprised faces along with Amata's, from the position she was standing it probably looked as if I just kissed him. Hm.. no.

He stood up easily towering over me, I was like a child compared to him. He shoved me back with full strength, I almost fell but managed to be caught by the table behind me, he raised his hand. Butch quickly got up. "Dude not cool, she's a girl. Are you a woman beater?" He turned to Wally.

I stared at Wally's raised hand and noticed how weird I was probably acting. I took a step to the side "I-I am going to go.. sorry I don't know what got a hold of me." I quickly spun around and sprinted out the room giving them no time to respond.

I was straight away given a weird look by Amata "What just happened?" She looked inside the diner to see Wally in Butch's face and everyone looking confused. I shoved Amata rudely out the way and ran to my safe haven.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

I pulled down my Vault 101 shirt and tied it around my waist revealing my plain white sports bra. I always wore sports bras, always. It may be teased for having a flat chest but now it's revealed I wear a sports bra.

I jumped from my right foot to my left foot and punched the air. I then quickly dropped to the floor on my back I brought my knees up "Sit ups.." I sighed and brought my hands up to my temples.

Sweat beaded down my head after 100.

After 200 I was worried I had became an actual piece of sweat.

I propped myself up slightly and breathed heavily, I clutched my stomach in pain, god I'm going to regret this tomorrow. I slowly stood up and stretched my arms before stretching my back.

I punched the bag earning the thud that I had grown accustomed with over the years.

God I loved that sound.

I repeatedly started punching the bag for god knows how long.

The mirror caught me in its reflection, I was bright red and breathing heavily, also my brown curled hair was stuck to my face and mostly ruined along with mascara running down my cheeks from the sweat. Real nice.

I walked towards my freezer. The only thing inside my freezer was water, well that's all I was allowed. I was never a rule breaker, apart from now. God I'm going to be in so much trouble for skipping..

I shrugged and grabbed the closest bottle of water and poured it all over my body and face despite its freezing temperature. The mascara ran down my neck and disappeared when I rubbed it. I grabbed another bottle of water for a drink, I was parched.

_Sliiide._ I turned my head towards the door in surprise and let out a tiny scream before throwing my water bottle at the being.

"Ow." Butch? I stared at the leather coated body rubbing its head.

He stared at my body covered in water without care "Butch.." He carried on, this time he licked his lips, oh god is he..? Oh my god he's coming closer. "Butch!" I yelped loudly and threw another bottle at him.

"Gah!" It hit him right in the balls. Bulls eye. he fell to the floor groaning and moaning in pain.

"Oh my g-" I frantically made my way towards him "Oh my god, I'm sorry." I stared at him writhing around in pain.

"Yeah you better be, god damn Amelia that really fuckin' hurt." He slowly started getting up. "God I only wanted to give ya' your bag back.. But no. I get a fuckin' nut shot." This was probably the longest conversation I had ever had with him without half killing each other. "You gonna reply or just sit there like a potato?" He turned his head slightly and threw my bag at me "Whatever, just take your fuckin' bag." He lit up a cigarette "You want a ciggy?" He held his cigarette out towards me.

"Er, no.." I stared in wonder. "They are bad for you.." He smiled as the cigarette touched his lips.

"Tell me somein' I don't know." He smiled and carried on smoking. The smoke filled the room, It had a weird smell, something that smelt bad.. but it didn't smell bad at the same time, I can't explain.

"Butch, are you going to go?" I sighed and put my hand on my hip. If my dad caught me down here with Butch Deloria smoking I would literally be executed.

He pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the floor before stepping it out with his boot "Sure, if that's what you want." He winked at me before sniffing his nose and walking away. _Swiiissh_.

Oh thank god. If I had to endure a couple of more moments of that cocky bastard then I probably would of actually tried to hurt him. I untied my shirt from my hips and put it on quickly. I slowly started walking up to my apartment.

I need an excuse for missing school.. perhaps I could make myself throw up or something. Maybe I should bring up how they don't even care about Butch anymore. But maybe this is going to be a big deal, my G.O.A.T.S are soon.. oh god.

I shook my head and ran back instead, I just really hope I don't bump into any of the guards on the way.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Surprisingly there were no guards on duty, but my dad was. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" He grabbed me hard on my shoulders, I winced.

"I-I didn't feel like it.." I shrugged his hands off my shoulders before shoving past him and sitting down on my bed.

"I'm serious with you Amelia, your changing.. and not in a good way." He sat down on my bed as well trying to ignore the bra underneath his feet "Do you want to talk to me, or have you got anything to tell me?" He stared deep into my eyes.

"Err, no." I shuffled away from him.

"Why.. do you smell like smoke? I'm really disappointed in you." He shook his head and looked away from me.

"W-what? No I.. I definitely don't smoke Dad." He looked back towards me even more disappointed "It's not my smoke, someone was smoking near me dad.. please believe me." He cocked his head up and stood up.

"Are you hanging around with Butch?" He spat Butch's name out like it was pure venom.

"No, he came to me and started smoking." He stared at me and nodded his head.

He quietly whispered something I couldn't hear before saying slightly "Okay..okay I believe you, if I find out your lying.. I'll be really disappointed." He cupped his hands around my face before kissing my forehead "I love you.. now I've got to get to work." He gave me a weak smile before leaving.

I felt guilty..

I buried my head deep inside my pillow and sighed deeply before letting out a slight sob._ Sliiiidddee._

Oh god. I pulled my head up slowly and turned towards the intruder.

Butch? Again.

"Nosebleed, you cryin'?" I stared at him before shaking my head.

"No.. I just stubbed my toe.. Butch why are you here?" He filled the smell of smoke inside my room, god my dad probably hates me.

"I just saw your Dad.. and yeah, he looked pretty fuckin' pissed. I came to check if you had been killed or some shit like that." I smiled slightly, why was Butch being so nice to me?

"Butch, what do you want?" He probably came to tell me I was a bitch or something then beat me up.

"I just wanted to say, don't think your fuckin' special or some shit cause I came and spoke to you, I still hate you. But not as much, your pretty cool you are.. in some weird way." He pointed at me "I still fucking hate you." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Butch." He smiled slightly before winking.

"Well, I gotta go.. catch you later nosebleed."

Butch Deloria thought I was pretty cool.


End file.
